Struck Gold
by JaiSpade
Summary: Castle and Beckett are at the Precinct where a surprise greets them. Just a little fluff piece; FutureFic.


**Okay, I love the review shower I got on my last story. It has inspired me. Although, I got a few nasty comments, all having to do with Josh. Yes, I wrote the name. Got your pitchforks out? Well, put them away because as much as we all dislike his character, he was a great asset to the show and put a lot of good influence into Caskett's relationship. So, you can say what you like and insult my writing because you don't like a measly little character you can do nothing about or relish in the fact that Castle and Beckett are, in fact, together and happy. Thanks. Now, read on.**

**DISCLAIMER: No ownership.**

It irked him. Deeply. And as much as it bothered him to look, he couldn't look away. _Wink one more time_, he thought, _I dare you_. And the bastard did. Castle made a face and irately stirred his coffee. He could see from the break room where the man perched himself on the edge of Beckett's desk right beside her. She laughed at something he said. Castle didn't like that. Who did this guy think he was? Castle's overactive imagination ran away with him, picturing all the ways he could get away with murder.

"Hey, bro. You think that coffee is thoroughly blended?"

Castle turned to see Detectives Ryan and Esposito walk into the break room. Ryan casted a curious glance toward his hands. "Is there even any coffee left in the cup?" Castle looked down to see most of the drink had splashed around the cup onto the counter. He grimaced and grabbed a couple napkins to sop it up.

"I was a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, we noticed. If looks could kill, we'd have another dead body on our hands," Esposito said.

"What, uh, what are you talking about?" Castle feigned innocence.

"Dude, you've been staring daggers at the guy from robbery for the past fifteen minutes."

"Staring? What? No, I was looking at the murder board, trying to find some leads."

"Right, well, you can stop thinking of ways to murder someone because no matter how you try to cover your tracks, we will know it was you," Ryan stated, moving to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"Maybe someone should remind Mr. Robbery that Beckett is off limits."

"Everyone knows that Beckett is off limits, bro," Esposito scoffed. "Like we don't know what you guys do in the supply closets."

Castle ducked his head slightly in embarrassment. "It was her idea."

"Please. Strict and uptight Beckett?"

"Trust me, boys. She is a lot freer than you think. You should ask her about all the adventures we've had."

"Hey, she's like our sister," Ryan said, pulling a face.

"Your very kinky sister," Castle smirked.

"Dude," Esposito warned.

"Sorry." The three men exited the break room and moved toward the murder board. "So, we get anywhere with the brother?"

"Nope. His alibi checks out. He was at the bar striking out with almost half of the women there. He's not our killer," Beckett replied, moving from her desk with a file in her hand to stand by the board.

"And the robbery?" Esposito questioned.

Mr. Robbery, or otherwise known as Detective Marin, stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "We got a hit. The killer was looking for something and it looks like he found it. He had a digital recorder that witnesses say he always had on him. It's missing. We scoured the house and we didn't find it anywhere."

Castle inwardly rolled his eyes at Marin's smooth voice and stoic stance. He stood at about six foot four and his sandy blonde hair flopped over his forehead. He glanced at Beckett and no one had to wonder exactly where his eyes fell. Castle moved to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder at the photo of the victim. She was deep in thought and he was too, but not about the case. The thought of her was overwhelming; her smell, her heat. It was too alluring.

"You know," he whispered quietly into her ear. "I can relate if he had some incriminating evidence on that recorder. If I were to lose my camera…well, we would have some explaining to do."

Beckett elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "Shut it, Castle," she hissed, but the small smile on her face gave her away.

He smirked. "Come to think of it, we haven't made a home video in a while. Maybe we should get to that soon." He made a quick sweep across the room with his eyes before his hand reached out to squeeze her ass briefly. She gasped loudly and immediately swatted him away, moving to create some distance between them. Esposito, Ryan, and Marin all looked their way curiously. Castle stared at the murder board as if he were really concentrating on the information splayed there while Beckett distractedly skimmed through the file she was holding. "Find something?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Beckett looked up. "Oh, uh, no. Nothing. I'm gonna go look through his financials again." She turned to go into the conference room when she heard a voice call out, "Mama!" She turned back around to see a little girl running toward the group. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail and she was wearing a t-shirt that read, 'Daddy's cool, but Mommy rules' under her blue jacket.

"Johanna, what are you doing here?" Beckett asked, squatting down with her arms out. The little girl ran right into them.

Alexis came walking in behind Johanna. "We were just passing by and thought we'd stop in to say hi." She walked up to Castle and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He wrapped an arm around his daughter and smiled. "Nice surprise."

Beckett perched her daughter on her right hip and turned to the boys. "Say hi to your uncles."

"Hi, uncle." Johanna reached out to Esposito and he took her from Beckett.

"What's up, Little Beckett?" He raised a hand and she gave him a high five before giggling.

"Where's mine?" Ryan asked, putting out his fist, but instead of bumping it with hers she wrapped her little hand around the fist. The boys smiled.

Beckett gazed at the little girl, still in awe that she was her daughter. "Did you have fun today with Alexis?"

Johanna turned to her mother. "Yeah! We went to the store and then we went to eat. I got ice cream!"

"After having a hotdog," Alexis added. "We walked it off getting here."

"That's good, baby," Beckett smiled and grazed her knuckles softly against Johanna's cheek.

"I'm thirsty, Mommy," she said.

"Let's go grab a juice from the vending machine, then," Beckett replied. Esposito set the girl down on the floor and Beckett took her hand.

"I'll run through the vic's financials," Ryan said, taking the file from her.

"Thanks," she smiled and led her daughter to the break room.

Castle watched, amazed. His beautiful wife and youngest daughter. His family was complete. He gave Alexis's shoulder a light squeeze before they, too, went to the break room. Beckett had propped Johanna on the table in front of her while she drank her juice. She had one arm around the child and the other was holding her head up while she stared openly at her daughter, a soft smile graced her lips. Castle took a seat beside his wife and Alexis sat across from them.

"Hi, Daddy!" Johanna said with the juice box clutched in her hands and the straw still in her mouth.

"So you do see me? I wasn't sure because you said hi to everyone but me," Castle pouted playfully.

"Uh, oh. Daddy is sad, Jo," Beckett pretended to be surprised. Johanna's face mirrored her mom's. "I think he needs lots of kisses." She took the juice box from her and placed the little girl in Castle's lap. She stood up and grabbed his face, placing sloppy kisses on his mouth.

"One more," he said. She kissed him again. "One more," he said again and the routine continued for a little longer.

Beckett reached across the table and wrapped her hand around Alexis's. "Thank you for watching her today."

"No problem," she smiled. "I love spending time with her. She takes after you. Quiet and responsible. I don't know what I'd do if I had to take care of Dad all over again."

"Hey, I resent that. We had fun," Castle said.

"True, but you weren't four years old."

"Point taken."

"Anyway, I plan on going home and watching movies," Alexis said.

"Castle will be home around five and I hope to leave here by the latest eight if we don't catch the guy before then. I owe you one."

"Maybe we could catch that movie with Zac Efron in it."

"Ooh, deal." Beckett grinned.

"Zac Efron?" Castle scoffed. "What is so great about him?"

"Dad, he's hot," Alexis replied.

"He's not that hot."

"Mmm, well you obviously haven't seen him without his shirt on," Beckett retorted.

"Super yummy," Alexis smiled.

"Jo, do you think Zac Efron is hot?"

"No, Daddy."

"At least I have Johanna on my side."

"She's four and has no idea what we mean by hot," Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Jo." The little girl turned to look at her big sister. "Do you remember when we watched 'High School Musical' together?" She nodded. "Do you remember Troy?"

Jo nodded vigorously. "That's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Castle squeaked.

"Yeah, Daddy! He's so cute!"

Beckett and Alexis fist bumped. "Looks like Johanna is on our side, Castle."

"Am I not cute?" he asked the little girl to which she replied, "Uh huh, Daddy. The cutest!" He smiled proudly.

"She's biased," Beckett said.

Before he could reply, Esposito came into the break room. "Yo, we got a hit."

"We should get going anyway. It's supposed to rain," Alexis said, standing from her seat.

Beckett followed suit. "Okay, shoot me a text to know you guys reached home safely."

"Will do."

Castle stood with Johanna. "Can I get a kiss before you go?"

The little girl sighed. "More?"

"I swear, Beckett, this kid is all you."

"Or maybe you've reached your kiss quota for the day."

"That is impossible. Kisses are limitless," he retorted at his wife, then turned to his daughter. "Please?" She kissed him once. "Thank you. You too." Alexis moved over and kissed his cheek. "You too." Beckett just smirked at him with his lips puckered and ready. She took Johanna from him.

"I will see you later, okay, sweetie. Be good for your sister."

"Always, Mommy," she smiled.

"Good." Beckett kissed her daughter. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Beckett kissed her again before setting her down. She turned to Alexis. "Love you," she said and kissed her on the cheek, then she was out the door.

"You struck gold, Dad. Finally," the redhead smiled.

"With all of you," he replied before kissing both his daughters goodbye. "See you later."

"Bye." Then the girls were on their way out.

Castle found Beckett in the conference room alone. The thought struck him again. She's his wife, the mother of his daughter – both his daughters, really – and she was simply beautiful. A warm feeling spread through his chest each time he was reminded that she was his. Always. He made sure no one was looking before he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She was pleasantly surprised and pulled away too soon for either of their liking, but they both knew it was inappropriate for the workplace. "What was that for?"

"For being extraordinary," he answered quietly. "And later, I am gonna thank you properly."

She bit her lip and gently pushed against his chest, creating space between them, and glanced around the precinct. She looked back at him. "I can't wait." She tossed him a wink.

They shared a moment, eyes never leaving each other, silently communicating their thoughts before returning to the case. Nightfall seemed farther away now.

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
